inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Onigumo
|name=Onigumo |image name=Onigumo1.jpg |kanji=鬼蜘蛛 |romaji=Onigumo |literal meaning=Demon spider |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Killed in the process of Naraku's creation |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin=Burned |family= |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation=Bandit |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=20 |manga=65 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Onigumo }} was a bandit who was rescued by the priestess named Kikyō. He fed his body to yōkai and ultimately became Naraku. History Onigumo was an evil human being who gained his injuries in a fire that was caused by Rasetsu who set the building that he was in a blaze because Onigumo had betrayed him and took his men. Kikyō found him, nursed his injuries, and occasionally, Kikyō's younger sister, Kaede took care of him as well, even though she didn't like doing it. Onigumo originally had difficulties accepting Kikyō's kindness, and told her to forget about the bandit when she visited him, but Kikyō's kindness had also made Onigumo fall for her. Onigumo gave up his body to demons in order to regain his strength, mobility, and power. Onigumo did this because he desired Kikyō and the Sacred Jewel for himself, while the demons did it because they wished to get rid of Kikyō and obtain the Sacred Jewel. This created the evil half-demon, Naraku who then immediately tricked Inuyasha and Kikyō into becoming enemies so he could have the sacred jewel for even more power than he already had. His deceit led to Kikyō's death and Inuyasha's sealing to the Tree of Ages. When Naraku removed his human heart, he also removed Onigumo's soul in the process, which became Musō. Much later, Musō finally remembered about his past as a bandit and of his time with Kikyō within the cave. Final Death In one of Naraku's final moments, he recalled that Kagome had said the Jewel did not grant his real wish. Naraku recalled that what he really wished for was Kikyō's love, but it seemed that it was not granted to him. Before Kagome's arrow had pierced the jewel, Naraku commented that he wouldn't be able to go where Kikyō had gone. It was presumed that Onigumo's emotions had somehow surfaced within Naraku as he recalled his true wish, thus proving what Kikyō had once stated to Naraku was indeed true: "You've disguised yourself well, but you're still that fugitive human, and who you once were can never be erased". Quotes Trivia *Onigumo had a spider mark on his back, even before he became Naraku. *Onigumo (鬼蜘蛛) can also be translated as the , a particular species of orb-weaving spider. *It was Naraku's actions that brought some sense of irony with Onigumo's words of how he would have liked to see Kikyō "apprehensive and frightened," a facial expression that was made as Naraku struck down Kikyō, as he was disguised as Inuyasha, though Musō, Onigumo's later reincarnated form, expressed a large amount of anger and regret as he recalled that bitter memory as Kikyō had died from such a mortal wound due to Naraku's miscalculation. *As Musō, while Onigumo did remember about the Shikon Jewel, he apparently did not seem to desire the jewel as much as he did with Kikyō, which implied that Onigumo saw the Shikon Jewel as merely a bonus and his main objective was Kikyō. References de:Onigumo es:Onigumo ca:Onigumo ja:鬼蜘蛛 ms:Onigumo pt-br:Onigumo vi:Onigumo zh:鬼蜘蛛 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Deceased